Atra Luna
by GaaraIsLoved
Summary: Bella has an adopted sister who has a past she's trying to forget. What happens when that past is brought back to her in the worst way possible? Alternate Twilight.
1. Prologue

**This is only my second fan fiction. I have another called Eternal Moon that I'm still currently working on, but this one came to me while I was reading a version of Edward's Twilight. I haven't exactly planned it all out yet but I'm pretty sure I know what's going to happen, or at least in this chapter. **

**After much debate, mentally, I have decided to name this story Atra Luna. It is Latin for Black Moon. I don't know exactly _why _I chose this particular title but it is now 1:45 am and I'm getting too tired to think so I'm going to stick with it. It sounds cool, and I like it. As for chapter 2, I will probably get around to it tomorrow morning or night, but don't count on anything. **

**For those of you waiting on an update on Eternal Moon, IT IS COMING!!! I know, I've been taking an _extremely _long time updating, and I'm truly sorry, but I've been having horrible writer's block on that story lately. Since the last time I've updated that, I have had four more story ideas, none of which were for that story, but I AM working on it, I promise. Just be a little more patient. **

**Disclaimer: I own only my silky pajama pants, my computer, my pets, and my Twilight shirt and jacket. Not the story....All of that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, own my Oc's but if Stephenie were to ask for them, I would hand them over in a heart beat. 3**

_Another new school, great. Just what everyone wants to do on their seventeenth birthday. _I groaned inwardly to myself as I shoved a stack of unused binders and notebooks into my worn backpack. I had loved my old town of Covington, Louisiana, and had spent the last three days convincing myself not to go back. That was where _they _were. My family.

_"Bree you have to leave," Lilith had told me, sadness filling her features. She pulled me into a bear tight hug and slipped a plane ticket into the back pocket of my jeans. I couldn't hold the tears back anymore and they streamed down my face. _

_"Why Lilith?! I know you won't hurt me! Please!" I begged, staying on my feet only with Lilith's support. She cradled me against her chest as dry sobs shook her frame. She couldn't cry, I knew that. I had found out the reason for it over two years ago. _

_Ever since my mother died, for my father was never discovered, I had lived on my own. No one knew I lived on my own except for the Mitchell's. I knew they were dangerous, that I was risking my life by being with them, but I didn't care. _

_Lilith and Ryan Mitchell had cared for me for the past two and a half years. For half a year, I lived on my own until the child adoption agency had heard of it and put me up for adoption, where the Mitchell's found me and took me in, and since then, I've been living with vampires. _

_Lilith had been born somewhere between the year 1678 and 1680. She hadn't really kept track of time back then but she was changed around her eighteenth birthday. Around 1812, she found Ryan, her mate, who had been changed in the early 1730's. Neither could remember much of his or her human life before they had changed or who had changed them but Lilith had said as long as she was with Ryan she didn't care what had happened. _

_I envied their life. I wanted to be just like them in every way. They said that never feeding from a human was the hardest urge to resist but I felt certain I could do it if they'd just give me a chance. They both valued my humanity too much. I thought back to the day when I had almost lost it, my humanity, and cringed. It had not been a pleasant time for any of us. _

_I had begged for months for them to change me, with nothing but excuse after excuse from them. Just when they had thought I had given up, I tried once more, with a vengeance. I still remembered the cool blade as I held it to my wrist. I was almost positive it would work. Lilith and Ryan were talking too quickly for me to hear in the other room and I had been pretending to read for the past half an hour. _

_I pressed the blade harder against my skin and felt a prick of blood and concentrated on breathing through my mouth. Blood had always had a repulsive smell to me, especially if it were my own. I knew they had smelled that by now and I quickly slashed across my wrist, grimacing and feeling the warm liquid rush down my arm. _

_I could see Ryan rush in, with Lilith close behind him, attempting to grab hold of his arm and restrain him. His eyes were pitch black and he had a horrifying expression on his face. A huge wave of guilt crashed over me then, staring at him. What had I done? I'd ruined everything. _

I had been certain that Lilith would be mad, but I could have never even imagined her to send me away. She had said it was for my own good, that something was bound to happen eventually, but I knew it was my fault. If I had never tried anything I could still be at home. I sighed.

I snapped back to reality as I felt the plane bounce on the landing pad. Tears were threatening to overflow and I wiped them away quickly with the sleeve of my jacket. I was going to live with a new adoptive family now. A man named Charlie and his, also seventeen year old, daughter, Bella.

Bella had just arrived at Charlie's today from Phoenix, Arizona. Her mother, Renee, had remarried and she decided to give them some space. So, she went off to spend some quality time with her dad.

I stepped out of the terminal and saw Charlie and Bella waiting for me in a small, beat up, police cruiser. Lilith said that she would drive my car, an SA15 Saleen Supercharged Mustang S281, which she had bought me for my birthday, down and give it to me. It was an extremely nice car, probably very expensive, knowing the gifts she usually gave me on holidays. It had a sleek, black exterior with smooth, black seat covers, great for speeding down back roads undetected which I had acquired from their habits.

I walked slowly and cautiously towards the cruiser, slipping lithely into the back seat. I guess I had inherited that from them too. I chuckled quietly to myself and leaned my face against the window, happily drifting into silence.

Of course, that silence couldn't last. "So, Bree..."he began, unsure of how to address me.

"It's Brianna," I corrected glumly. I couldn't stand to hear that name again. It was just another painful reminder of a past I was trying to forget.

"Brianna, then," he corrected himself, "how are you liking Forks so far?" I looked around me. It was almost identical to Covington. My heart felt like it was constricting in on itself just being here without them.

"It's fine," I lied through my teeth. I could tell that Bella saw that I was lying, she probably felt the same, but she kept it to herself. I hugged my knees to my chest and stared blankly at the back of my new father's seat.

I found a good car for you, Bella, really cheap," Charlie announced to the girl next to him with the heart shape face and smooth, long brown hair who was to be known as Bella.

"What kind of car?" she sounded suspicious of the way he said "good car for _you _as opposed to just "good car."

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"Where did you find it?" she asked skeptically, as if he had picked it up off of the side of the road. I had to admit, I would be a little skeptical too if I were in her position.

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" Apparently La Push was the tiny Indian Reservation on the coast.

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.

It looked as if she had been trying to block those times from memory. She nodded blankly nonetheless.

"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued during her silence, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" The barrage of questions continued. He seemed hesitant to answer.

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine-it's only a few years old, really." It was old.

I could tell that she was obstinate. She obviously wasn't going to back down anytime soon. I smiled slightly as she reminded me of myself. "When did he buy it?" she continued.

"He bought it in 1984, I think"

"Did he buy it new?" Still going...

"Well no. I think it was new in the early sixties-or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted rather sheepishly.

I decided to block out the rest of the conversation and pulled out the Ipod Ryan had contributed to my latest birthday and eventually we made it to Charlie's. He lived in a small, two-bedroom house that looked as if he had lived in it for well over a decade. Parked on the street corner, was a rather old, rusted truck, painted a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. It looked like one of those solid iron trucks that could bulldoze a foreign car and escape unscathed.

Bella immediately headed to inspect her new truck, which apparently, Charlie had already bought for her. He apologized for not getting me anything and I quickly reassured him that I didn't want anything, repeatedly. I grabbed the few bags I had and decided to take Bella's bag as well, just to be nice. We would be sharing a room so it would lessen all of our trouble if we could at least get along.

While surveying the house, I realized that there was only one bathroom. One bathroom and three people. I mentally calculated my chances of actually getting to _use _said bathroom and decided I'd wake up an hour earlier.

Unlike most teenager, I was _great _with time. It was like I had a mental alarm clock in my head. I had never once had to use an alarm clock since I was five and began going to school. My birth parents had always thought it odd, but Lilith had thought it might be my human powers emerging.

I settled back on a small air mattress in the middle of the room, which I proceeded to nudge into the corner and closed my eyes, letting tranquility wash over me while Bella grabbed her bag of toiletries and headed into the shower. I didn't want to imagine what we would have to go through tomorrow, enduring hell as "the new kids". At least I looked slightly as I should for someone who just moved from the rainy, sunless region of Covington, with ghost white skin and long black hair. My eyes were a bright green that usually darkened or lightened comparative with my current mood. Bella, on the other hand, had just moved from sunny Arizona and her skin was barely darker than my own. Her flowing brown hair reached to the middle of her back and was in correlation with the chocolate orbs that were her eyes. She really was beautiful for a human girl, but it was obvious that she didn't see herself that way.

I sighed heavily and sank back into my pillows. Tomorrow was going to be a _long_ day.


	2. Chapter 1 Encounter

**I'm starting to get better at updating and I'm hoping that means that I will be able to update a lot sooner and more often. I'm trying to balance my two stories and if that works out, I'll see about a third. My mom wants me to do a Twilight spoof but I'm still debating. XD**

**Anyways, I hope to be able to have the next chapter of Eternal Moon up before this weekend but I can't promise anything. I also noticed how much worse this story is doing compared to Eternal Moon, which kind of upsets me. I actually liked this story better than Eternal Moon but that's just my opinion. Well, I'll probably still update even if it isn't that popular and for those of you who read it, I hope you enjoy it. I'd also like to get more reviews for it so if you don't mind, if you could spare a quick word in that little review box down there, at the bottom? Pretty please with Edward on top?**

**Reviews make me happy and make me want to update faster. (Hint hint)**

**Anyway, on with the story! Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

I awoke at around four a.m. And allowed myself a few minutes to lie in bed and let my eyes adjust before quietly slipping out my self-imposed cot, grabbing my bag of clothes, and creeping to the bathroom. I sighed with relief when I made it and noticed that I had not disturbed my still sleeping roommate.

I had only planned to spend a few minutes showering but as I stepped out, I heard someone rummaging around downstairs before a loud thud and the sound of someone falling was clearly audible. I chuckled softly to myself. Charlie had always said that Bella could never walk across a flat surface without managing to fall and hurt herself.

I quickly dressed and rushed downstairs, not wanting to be late on my first day. As I walked past the window, I realized that Charlie must have left already since his police cruiser was not in the driveway. I felt a sort of rush thinking that I would be the "new kid" again. I had gone through this before and it had never been exciting. It soothed my nerves to know that this was Bella's first day as well. I walked into a still-dark kitchen to find a groaning Bella sitting up on the ground and rubbing her head. "Morning," she slurred groggily.

I stifled a laugh and offered my hand. "Morning. What happened to you?" I could already imagine the incident by the swelling and clearly discernible lump forming on her forehead that she had most likely walked right into one of the many bright yellow cabinets lining the kitchen walls.

She just grunted and mumbled, "Stupid cabinets," confirming my suspicions. I laughed heartily and pulled her to her feet, leading her to a chair and heading over to flip on the light switch. She looked up at me with curiosity brimming in her chocolate brown eyes and asked so softly that if I hadn't been accustomed to the ever so quiet voices of vampires-I shuddered at the word- I would have never have heard, "So, what was it like? Before, I mean."

I knew what she was asking. I almost wished I could tell her everything, but I knew the danger, of her life, of my own, of _theirs..._ "I...don't like talking about it," I replied solemnly, a guarded expression masking my face, "but," I continued, "it was the best time of my life."

I didn't think she could look any more confused, but, she did. "How exactly does that work? Didn't your mom-?" she cut herself off suddenly and mumbled quietly, "sorry."

I smiled warmly at her to assure I was fine, "It's not that. It's more of," I paused to gather my thoughts before I continued, "what happened _after _that." She still had the confused look on her face and I chuckled softly. "I had a great life. I mean, I did love my mother _very _much. I've never doubted that." I sighed. "But, after she died," I grimaced slightly at the word, "after she died, and I moved in with my new family, my life seemed perfect, almost unreal, dream-like." I breathed in deeply in order to keep myself from breaking down. "When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end." I quoted. "That was the last thing, that she said to me..." my voice was laced with repressed emotion.

"Who? Your mom?" Bella asked politely.

I shook my head silently, "No, Lilith."

After that, it was a silent car ride, minus the roaring of Bella's new truck's engine. Forks high school wasn't exactly hard to find, being right off the highway in such a small town. Bella parked in front of the office building and we walked side by side into the small building. It was brightly lit, and warm. It was only a little waiting room with padded folding chairs, papers littering the desks and walls, and plants growing everywhere in large plastic pots. We were greeted by a middle aged, large red haired woman wearing glasses who seemed to be far away from her work, at least mentally.

The red-haired woman looked up and grinned, "Ah, you must be Miss Isabella Swan and Miss Brianna Swan," she mused. Apparently we were expected, Bella, being daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last, and me, the little orphan. We were, no doubt, topic of gossip. She flipped through a stack of files that reached up to her nose and finally pulled two out, handing one to each of us.

Bella and I had mostly the same classes. Bella had English with me for homeroom, I had Trigonometry second while Bella had Government and then we switched, with me having Government third and Bella having Trigonometry. Then we both had Spanish, Lunch, Biology, Phys. Ed together.

Mrs. Cope smiled sweetly to us and assured us that Forks High was really a nice school once you got used to it; Translation: Welcome to Hell High. She handed us each a slip that we were to have signed by all of our teachers and return at the end of the day and we slipped silently out of the office, mixing into the crowd effortlessly beneath our bulky jackets.

I had already learned most of the material when I had been living with Lilith and Ryan so most of my classes went by in a blur. A few brave students came up and made small talk with either me or Bella, asked about life outside of Forks, the weather, likes and dislikes. I mainly stayed quiet and let Bella do the talking, though I could see her inching towards the back of the room or tuning them out.

A long awaited lunch finally came around and Bella and I sat with Bella's new friend, Jessica, who had Spanish with both of us and Trig with Bella. They had just gone off for lunch as I stayed behind, not hungry, when I saw them. To sum it up in one word, they were beautiful. They looked almost like....No, I wouldn't let myself think of them. I'd promised that this would be a new life, to forget everything that had happened before. But as I looked back at the table in the corner, I couldn't help comparing the five super model figured people occupying it, to them.

There were five of them, all sitting together, none of them talking. Most of them were in pairs, I noticed. There was the short, pixie-like, enthusiastic girl. She had short, spiky black hair that reached almost to her shoulders. Sitting beside her was a tall, blonde, slender man who was gazing intently at the pixie. Beside him was a huge, burly man with short, curly black hair who was holding the hand of a supermodel, no doubt. The girl beside him was indescribably gorgeous and made me feel jealous even being across the room from her. Her long, curly blonde hair framed her face perfectly and hung down to the center of her small back in ringlets. Beside her, the only one who seemed to not be paired with someone, was a man that looked younger than the rest, but his face showed otherwise. He looked mature, and thoughtful. His bronze hair shone slightly in the light coming from what little sun escaped through the large mass of clouds.

The pixie quickly stood up and dumped her untouched tray. She had a graceful dancer's step and she silently loped out of the back door just as suddenly as she had come, faster than any human I'd seen. I shook my head violently to rid myself of the horrid thoughts. The rest of the table sat unchanged.

"Who are _they?_" I distantly heard Bella asking as she looked over to the table I was staring at so absurdly. The bronze haired boy looked up as if he had been called and looked back down at his food tray in the same second.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." Jessica replied enthusiastically, obviously glad to be the town gossip.

I completely blocked out the rest of their conversation as I stared intently at them once more. The perfect features, the seemingly ageless faces, the utterly pale complexion, and as I thought it, I gasped quietly and the man with bronze hair looked up at me. They all had golden eyes, the same color as Lilith and Ryan's.

I suddenly found myself on my feet, striding silently over to them. _Go back Bree, just forget it. They're not what you think they are. You'll be a freak and you'll only get laughed at for asking. _My subconscious was screaming at me not to do it, not to hurt myself any further, but I didn't listen. I _couldn't _listen. I had to know. Before I knew it, the boy, Edward, had stood up and motioned for me to follow him outside, I did.

I knew all eyes were probably on me, including Bella and the rest of the Cullens and Hales, if that was their real last names, as I walked out of the back door in the path Alice Cullen had just taken, following her absurdly handsome brother. I didn't care. One was or another, I was _going _to find out.


	3. Chapter 2 Lunch

**I was so incredibly excited to see that I had REVIEWS!!! You have no idea how good that makes me feel. I thought that this story was just going to die and kind of fade away, never to be heard of again. Lol. Anyways, thank you SO much for those of you who reviewed! I love you all! **

**Well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. -Sobs-**

**Previously:**_**"**__**Who are they?" I distantly heard Bella asking as she looked over to the table I was staring at so absurdly. The bronze haired boy looked up as if he had been called and looked back down at his food tray in the same second.**_

"_**That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." Jessica replied enthusiastically, obviously glad to be the town gossip.**_

_**I completely blocked out the rest of their conversation as I stared intently at them once more. The perfect features, the seemingly ageless faces, the utterly pale complexion, and as I thought it, I gasped quietly and the man with bronze hair looked up at me. They all had golden eyes, the same color as Lilith and Ryan's.**_

_**I suddenly found myself on my feet, striding silently over to them. Go back Bree, just forget it. They're not what you think they are. You'll be a freak and you'll only get laughed at for asking. My subconscious was screaming at me not to do it, not to hurt myself any further, but I didn't listen. I couldn't listen. I had to know. Before I knew it, the boy, Edward, had stood up and motioned for me to follow him outside, I did.**_

_**I knew all eyes were probably on me, including Bella and the rest of the Cullens and Hales, if that was their real last names, as I walked out of the back door in the path Alice Cullen had just taken, following her absurdly handsome brother. I didn't care. One way or another, I was going to find out.**_

I followed him unthinkingly, not even figuring the danger if I was right. _What if he's not safe? What if he knows that I suspect what he is? _Random thoughts flashed through my mind and at each one, I slowed down, mentally calculating my chances of slipping away unnoticed. Even if he did have gold eyes that didn't mean that he didn't have the _ability_ to kill a human. And I could just very well _be _that human. I shuddered at the thought but still continued to follow him.

It seemed like forever before we reached the courtyard and Edward motioned for me to sit down on a bench, which I did so obediently. I mentally slapped myself in the forehead.

If it seemed like forever to reach the courtyard, it took even longer for him to talk. Finally, he did. "You're with the Volturi, aren't you?" he questioned quietly. There was a menacing tone to his voice that made me shiver and the very name itself sent fear shooting down my spine.

Lilith and Ryan had always warned me of the constant threat the Volturi posed while I was with them. Especially if I _knew _about them. "No! Why would you think that?!" I yelled, standing up and walking towards him now. I gasped then, realizing, too late, that I had made a life threatening, and possibly life ending, mistake. After all, I wasn't supposed to have the faintest clue as to who that name belonged to. His seemingly cryptic sentence, however, was as clear as day to me. _Not that there were ever clear days here,_ I thought humorously.

He had realized my slip up as soon as it had left my mouth. "So you _have heard _of them then?" he asked incredulously. I nodded feebly but didn't speak, for fear of shortening my life any further. He nodded in acknowledgment and resumed, "I see, and are you _aware _of my family?" he asked cautiously, emphasizing the word.

This was it. The final moment which decided whether I lived or died. I sucked in a deep breath and whispered softly, "Yes, I know." I was completely prepared for any pain that I knew would come. I closed my eyes, waiting for it...but, much to my surprise, it never came.

When I opened my eyes, shocked that I was still alive, or maybe I _was_ dead but he had decided to be merciful and make it painless for me, but I _was _still alive and he was staring at me, astounded. "What are you doing?"

I felt a tear of relief trickle down my cheek. "I'm sorry. I thought it was over, that I was going to die or you would suck my blood or something," I laughed slightly and I could hear the hysteria creeping into my voice.

I turned to him to see that he simply had an amused expression plastered on his face. I shot him a confused look and he chuckled quietly, "It's just, you really _do _know what we are, and you're still here. Most people would be running and screaming by now."

I frowned, "Well, I'm not _like _most people, if you haven't noticed," I retorted. I hated being compared to everyone else. Was it a crime to want to be different?

He looked slightly taken aback by my harsh tone and muttered a low apology, then he looked curious. "So," he began, a questioning tone in his voice, "how exactly did you find out? About us, I mean."

I felt my heart tearing out of my chest. It was excruciatingly painful. "I- I used to live..." I didn't finish my sentence, I couldn't. Instead, I stumbled over to the nearest bench and closed my eyes, concentrating on breathing in and out steadily. I was vaguely aware that more people or rather, vampires, had joined us.

"Is she in shock?" I heard a high pitched, melodic voice ask. I could sense them hovering over me but I held still, trying to abate the pain that was ripping me apart from their memory.

"No, she's in pain," a strained male voice explained, "mentally, at least." I was too immersed in my own pain of personal loss to notice that the person speaking seemed to be feeling my own. "I can't effect her," the voice continued. _Effect me? _My eyes shot open. I had heard of vampires having special _abilities _but it was supposedly very rare, and I had never seen it.

I saw that it had been the one called Jasper that was talking. "Is her pain too strong?" Edward questioned. I could see him shoot a glance at the girl, Alice, before looking at me and then back to Jasper. I noticed that the blond haired woman, Rosalie, wasn't here.

"She's blocking me," Jasper answered, "I can feel her emotions, but I can't change them." So that was his ability. Controlling emotions, he was an empath. I briefly wondered if any of the rest of them had abilities before Edward answered my unspoken question.

"Yes, Jasper, as you can tell, is an empath, Alice is a psychic and I'm a telepath. That is to say, I can read your mind. I can't, however, talk through telepathy." _So they all have powers, _I thought. "No, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme don't have powers per say."

"So there are more of you then?" I whispered quietly.

"Yes, Carlisle and Esme are our parents, in a way. Carlisle created most of us-" I gasped, cutting him off. So Carlisle had changed them all? Maybe I would get to see Lilith and Ryan again... When I looked up at him, his face was horrified, "You _want _to be changed?" At this, everyone's face seemed to be identical. I nodded. I knew he was expecting me to state a reason but I remained quiet. I still hadn't mentioned that the reason I had come here was because Lilith and Ryan had sent me away. "Who exactly _are _Lilith and Ryan?"

I had already forgotten that he could read my mind and it sent anger coursing through me, as well as pain. Having their name spoken aloud was even worse than thinking it in my mind. I brought my knees up to my chest and inhaled deeply, "They're...my family. They took me in and cared for me when my mother died and I was put into a foster home. I had...asked them to change me and they refused. I knew that it was because they loved me but... I tempted them...I went too far, and they sent me away, so that I would be safe." I pulled the sleeves of my jacket further up, making sure that it hid my wrists. I would put _that _past behind me.

Edward nodded solemnly and knelt down, pulling up my sleeve and turning my hand over before I could stop him. I felt hot tears stinging my eyes as they coursed down my face. The dark scars loomed on my skin and brought back all of the memories of that day. I wanted to slap him, or punch him, but I knew it wasn't his fault. I had done this to myself and I had to live with the consequences.

"So, they wouldn't change you, so you tempted them with your blood?" Jasper asked incredulously. Just about everyone's jaws, with the exception of Rosalie, who just looked annoyed, were reaching the floor at this little bit of information. It's not like it was that rare. Nowadays, teenagers slit their wrists all the time.

I had already forgotten, or rather, dismissed, the fact that Edward could hear everything that I wasn't saying. He took the liberty of voicing my thoughts for himself, "People _do _slit their wrists often, but I'm pretty sure they don't usually do it for the same reason you did."

To my surprise, I could feel my anger suddenly flaring. "Is it my fault I didn't want them to leave me? To abandon me?" I could hear my voice rising but I didn't care, "Well, I guess I got my wish didn't I? They didn't abandon me, they just sent me away, where I would never have to deal with-"

Rosalie cut me off abruptly, "Just shut up!" she hissed. "Don't blame any of us for what's happened to you. Nobody cares about your depressing little past or how you're lonely." With that, she stalked off towards the school parking lot, probably planning on running home.

"S-sorry," I muttered quietly, wiping my tears away. "I didn't mean to yell like that, I know it wasn't your fault. I was just, trying to avoid anything that reminded me of them....and you were here."

The tall, muscular one named Emmett came over and patted me gently on the head. "It's okay, Rosalie's just like that. Don't worry about it." I smiled softly in appreciation and stood up right as the bell rang.

"Well, I guess it's off to biology for me," I mumbled. "Thank you, all of you. Tell Rosalie I said thank you as well, she helped smack some sense into me." I laughed genuinely for the first time in months and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"We'll pass on the message. I'll walk with you," Edward offered, "I have biology as well." I briefly wondered what Bella would have thought of my sudden disappearance and decided I didn't care. I had never imagined that something could make me this happy until now. It was definitely going to be a long day but I didn't mind.


	4. Chapter 3 Meeting

**Thank you all so much for putting up with me with both of my stories. I know I've been taking forever just to type up one chapter, and I truly am sorry, but I've had a lot going on lately. With holidays and school I've been so brain dead I've even been falling behind in my classes, which doesn't help either. I want to catch this story up to Eternal Moon a little before I write more to that also so I won't be updating unless something good pops into my mind and I just **_**have **_**to write it down, which happens quite often so don't worry that much. **

**Anyway, I hope this will catch up soon so I don't disappoint you all more than I already am. I've actually been wondering about doing an Edward POV for this chapter or the next one. Probably the next one so send me a review if you want me to try. I hope I can live up to your standards. **

**Wish me luck! Don't forget to leave me reviews, they make me want to update faster and they make me happy! On with the story! **

**Chapter 3: Biology**

For some reason that my mind could not comprehend, as soon as Edward and I walked through the door to fifth period Biology, I _knew _something was about to go horribly wrong. I shiver ran up my spine as Edward headed to his desk and I went to get my slip signed by Mr. Banner.

Three things happened simultaneously then. As I reached the desk next to Edward, Bella walked into the room, walking straight past the small desk fan on Mr. Banner's desk, Edward tensed and his eyes turned pitch black and I wished that everything would just STOP.....and it did.

The only one's moving were me and Edward. Edward was gripping the bottom of his desk to the point of shattering wood and I was breathing quickly in and out. Students seemed as if they were in suspended animation, some with their hands in mid air, reaching for a piece of paper or a pen but unable to move forward.

Bella was still standing in front of the fan, which had ceased rotating. She had one foot frozen in front of her. It seemed almost so ridiculously impossible that I actually laughed, causing Edward to look over at me in speculation.

"This...can't be happening," I said, more to myself than him. "I just wished....I wanted it to stop."

He loosened his grip on the table, "Whatever it is, I'm glad it happened," he let out a ragged breath, "I was going to, attack her. The smell was overwhelming. I need to get out of here, I can't smell her now but I'm sure I'll be able to in a moment."

He stood up swiftly and grabbed his bag. He was almost to the door before I spoke up, "I'm coming with," I stated. I couldn't just stay here after all of this just happened, especially if I had caused it. I needed some time to think and that wasn't going to happen here. He just nodded minutely and I followed him to the near empty parking lot. As soon as we had walked out of the door I could hear the class resume again, as if nothing had happened.

I wasn't surprised as the parking lot came into view and the entire Cullen and Hale clan were waiting for us. Alice had probably seen it and informed the rest of them, I knew. I was starting to get more used to all of them already and, despite meeting on bad terms, Rosalie had seemed a lot like Lilith in some ways. In fact, it was she who piped up as soon as we came within my hearing range. "What happened? Alice saw you attack the new girl," she said this angrily, as if he did, he would never live it down.

"Almost. Brianna here stopped me," he answered. Everyone's eyes widened in curiosity to this and Edward answered unspoken thoughts. "I don't know exactly how yet, I still need to speak with Carlisle about it."

With that, they all turned their heads toward me, obviously hoping I would know more about it than Edward. "I don't know what happened," I answered truthfully, thoroughly crushing everyone's hopes.

"Well, what _do _you know happened?" Rosalie asked squarely, her teeth clenched. I knew it was obviously _torturing _her to be even the _slightest _bit polite to me. Edward shot a glare towards her and she forced a halfway decent smile.

I shrugged and closed my eyes, attempting to conjure up the memories so hopefully Edward would pick them up and explain for me. I didn't know why but ever since we had walked outside of the biology classroom door, my head had been throbbing and not just the annoying throbbing either. It felt like I was being repeatedly hit with a hammer and my body remained conscious throughout the whole ordeal, refusing to shut down. _'I'm not quite sure I want to be able to do this anymore if it is a talent,' _I thought bleakly to myself.

Thankfully, Edward picked up the thoughts and hastened to explain, probably much better than I could have managed. I smiled at him as the war raged on in my head causing me to wince. Of course Edward couldn't have missed it. He looked at me worried and I reassured him with my thoughts. _'I've just got a headache. It's probably just because so much as happened, I'm stressed.' _I could tell he still looked worried but he didn't dwell on it.

In less than a few minutes, the whole Cullen family and I were squished into the back of Edward's silver volvo and speeding towards the Cullen house. The house was ridiculously large, probably worth a couple millions of dollars. The inside was very white and open, everything neatly organized and spotless. Somewhere from upstairs I heard two people speaking faintly-at least to my ears- that I assumed were Esme and Carlisle.

"Carlisle, Esme, come downstairs," Edward said, then added, "we have a guest." He motioned for me to sit down on the sofa, also white. I shook my head politely, it seemed like I'd taint it just by touching it. He let out an exasperated sigh, "It's fine, really," he assured me. _No thanks, _I thought back. "Fine, if that's what you want."

The rest of the family ignored this one ended conversation as if it happened everyday between him and humans. _Well, probably not with humans, _I reminded myself. He smiled in response. Carlisle and Esme walked down the stairs at a normal human pace at that moment, their expressions guarded. I sighed, I was already used to Lilith and Ryan that even if they had run downstairs at top speed covered in blood I wouldn't have cared. Edward's eyes bulged momentarily and he chuckled softly.

"Well, who is this?" Esme said fondly, her silky dark hair flowing in waves down her back. She had a kind face and many of her features matched the young men in the Cullen family. I could see why they referred to her as their mother.

Alice answered excitedly, "This is Bree. You don't mind if we call you Bree do you?" She asked and continued on as if my answer wouldn't have mattered anyway. "Anyway, she's the new girl in town and we don't have to hide from her. Isn't that cool?" She gushed exuberantly. I wondered if she was always like this. Beside me, Edward nodded.

Carlisle and Esme just stared, their eyes wide. "What do you-" he began, but Edward cut him off smoothly.

"She knows what we are," he began and their shocked expressions only grew, "but she's not with the Volturi. I made sure."

Carlisle didn't seem quite satisfied with this answer. "Explain," he said curtly. He was probably worried about their secret being exposed, even though I would never.

Edward shot me an apologetic glance, meaning I'd have to be the one to explain obviously. I sighed and moved towards the couch to sit. Everyone followed, eager to hear the whole story. Esme sat down beside me and Alice on the other side. Everyone else took up various seats surround the couch. Carlisle remained standing.

I told them everything. I'd never actually told anyone much about my life, but I found myself completely open with them. I ended up in tears in some parts, with Esme patting my shoulder comfortingly, and laughing through happier times. Carlisle's expression had lightened considerably by the time I had finished and many of their eyes were wide, with disbelief or sympathy I couldn't tell. Rosalie had left the room, although I knew she was still listening. I could practically _feel _her glare on my back the whole time.

By the time I had begun to relax I had completely forgotten about what had happened in Biology. I glanced at Edward who had just seemed to remember as well. "Carlisle. I forgot to mention what happened today," he said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Oh?" He said cautiously, his eyes wary.

"It wasn't anything bad," he continued. "Well, it would have been bad if Brianna weren't there. The other new girl, Bella, had Biology and it was just...overwhelming," he confessed. At Carlisle's anxious look he continued, "No, I didn't attack the girl, but I did come close. I think I might have, if Brianna hadn't done something. She's got the strongest power I've ever seen in a human. She says she had just wished time would just stop, and it did. It seems that it doesn't effect vampires or her though."

I blushed self consciously, I wasn't used to me being the center of attention. Carlisle however, was intrigued. "Do you remember how you did it? Can you try to do it again?" he questioned relentlessly.

"I-I just wished it would stop. I don't know how it works but I can try," I said quietly. I was probably going to make a fool out of myself. Then I remembered, if it only works on humans, I couldn't do it here.

Edward nodded in realization, "I hadn't thought about that. I guess you couldn't do it here," he said. Carlisle seemed to have understood, but everyone else waited for his explanation. "There's no one here besides us and her, so it wouldn't really matter if she did get it to work here, no one would notice the difference." _Oh well, _I thought to myself, _it probably wouldn't have worked anyway. _

We sat and talked for a while, mostly about my life, how it was to be human. Esme asked me my favorite foods, apparently she wanted to try cooking, I didn't know if I should be afraid or grateful. Apparently Edward was to stay home for a few days to settle down, nobody mentioned the word "hunt" around me, but I knew what they meant. By the time I had gotten up the courage to ask about them, the sky was dark. Charlie was going to be worried enough about me disappearing from school much less me coming home late after that.

"I'll drive you home," Edward offered kindly, always the gentleman. There were heartfelt goodbyes as I left, Esme and Alice even hugged me, much to my surprise. I wasn't quite sure what lay ahead for me, but at the moment, I didn't think it could be all that bad.

_**A/N: I kind of don't like the way this chapter turned out, but let me know what you think. Any advice on what I could do to make it better would be very appreciated. **_


End file.
